Reunión de prefectos
by RoseDaliaMalfoy
Summary: Finalizada la batalla, los prefectos de las diferentes casas se reúnen una última vez para rememorar viejos tiempos.


Es un One-Shot no tiene más capítulos, se me ocurrió la idea y la escribí.

Personajes y lugares son de J.K Rowling

La trama mía.

RoseDaliaMalfoy

* * *

Tras la batalla de Hogwarts, todo había acabado. Habían pasado un par de años años desde que todo finalizo.

Voldemort había sido destruido, sus seguidores se encontraban en Azkaban, excluyendo a un par de ellos que huyeron; o los mortífagos que murieron en la batalla.

Harry Potter formaba una feliz familia con Ginny Weasley. Todos los años él iba a la tumba del elfo libre, de Dobby, y a la de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; las secuelas nunca le desaparecerían.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en su casa, con su pequeña hija Rose. Ella estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo Hugo.

* * *

Minerva se había convertido en la directora de Hogwarts; y por primera vez decidió celebrar una reunión de antiguos prefectos.

Envió una carta a cada uno, en la que ponía lo siguiente:

**_EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERÍA_**

_A 1 de septiembre del 2001_

_Directora: Minerva Mcgonagall_

_(Directora de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones)_

_Estimado prefecto:_

_Nos complace informarle de que celebraremos una reunión en Hogwarts de antiguos prefectos. _

___ Se celebrara el día 10 de septiembre a las 7 de la tarde. _  


_Se requieren ir vestidos de gala y no es necesario acompañamiento. Esperamos recibir su lechuza de confirmación antes del 5 de septiembre._

* * *

A Hermione le hizo una gran ilusión ir, era una de las pocas veces que volvería a ver Hogwarts. Nada mas que llego la lechuza la envió con la carta de confirmación. Ron se quedo con Rose.

Se puso un vestido negro largo con un moño y un pequeño collar de perlas que los Weasley le había regalado por su boda con Ron.

Al llegar al lugar vio una pequeña mesa redonda adornada con los colores de todas las casas, con cubiertos de plata y vasos y copas; las servilletas tenían bordes dorados, mientras que las cintas que adornaban las sillas eran de color plateado. Había seis sitios.

Uno de ellos con una sillas más alta que las demás supuestamente para Minerva.

Se sentaron a comer, todo estaba delicioso. Miro a sus compañeros, al lado tenía a Ernie MacMillan al otro a Anthony Goldstein, también estaban alli Padma Patil y Draco Malfoy.

Mientras recordaban viejos tiempos, ya de sobre-mesa; la batalla, los aliados, las perdidas, los enemigos... Draco se excuso sin armar mucho jaleo y salio por un lateral.

Antes de que desapareciera Minerva le recordó que había alumnos ya en clase.

Al poco tiempo avisaron a Minerva de un pequeño accidente en clase de Transformaciones.

Hermione también salio movida por la intriga mientras que Anthony y Ernie entablaban una conversación sobre quidditch.

Dio una vuelta por el castillo, admirando los miles de recuerdos, hasta que llego al lago y vio un hombre vestido de negro tirando piedras al agua.

* * *

-Malfoy- saludo cortésmente.

-Granger- respondió él.

-¿Acaso te ha sentado mal la comida?- pregunto ella intrigada- No es muy normal en ti levantarte en mitad de la sobremesa.

-No es eso.

-¿Sería mucha molestia que me explicaras el por que de tu salida?- volvió a inquirir.

-No sabía que te intereso tanto.- dijo él vanidoso.

-Ya veo que tu arrogancia no ha desaparecido. No obstante es la intriga lo que me hace preguntarte eso.- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Curiosa como siempre, pero no tan delgada.- observo él.

-Estoy embarazada.- dijo ella secantemente.

-Felicidades, ¿de Weasley, verdad?- dijo con una mueca de asco.

-Si.

-Vine aquí a pensar, en la comida hablamos de enemigos y traidores, y pense en mi familia; en mi. Yo soy un enemigo. Y aún así me han invitado. Yo soy un mortífago.

-No Malfoy, no eres como todos.

-¿Y por que?- pregunto extrañado.

-Por que no eres mala persona; jamás cometerías los mismos actos que tu padre; no has matado. No pudiste matar a Dumbeldore.

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Me lo dijo Harry, él estuvo allí. Y lo vio todo.

-Ya, pero solo fue él, el resto del mundo cree que lo hice.

-Yo se que no lo hiciste, se que en el fondo eres buena persona, confío en ti; lo único que tienes que hacer es enseñarle al resto lo que me has demostrado a mi. Buena suerte.

Dicho esto se despidió con un corto y pequeño abrazo.

-Gracias, Hermione...

-No hay de que Draco.


End file.
